loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
' Kyoko Kirigiri' is the main heroine of the video game and anime series Dangaronpa and the love interest of Makoto Naegi. Relationships Makoto Naegi While their relationship during their school years is a bit unclear, in Danganronpa IF it's stated that Makoto had a crush on Kyoko and Junko described her as Mukuro's "rival in love" due to Mukuro's secret crush on him. However, it's not mentioned how she felt about him. Since Makoto is originally shown interested in Sayaka, this seems to imply that at some point his affections turned towards Kyoko (regardless, he and Sayaka are shown to be close friends in Danganronpa 3). In a high school picture, Makoto seems to be looking at Kyoko and Sayaka while their class was out swimming. During the Killing Game, ever since the first murder, Kyoko became closer to Makoto, evident from her later interactions with him, hinting some sort of mutual attraction. Kyoko also helps Makoto solve each Class Trial whenever he is out of clues. Both are on good terms with each other, Kyoko trusts Makoto (although just for her plans against Monokuma) but Makoto puts his trust in her completely as he hopes that she would trust him as much as he trusts her. Regardless, Kyoko seems to care more for Makoto as time goes on. Evidence was shown when she entered his room and told Makoto to beware of Mukuro. She also saved him from Junko (thought to be Mukuro) who was about to kill him when he was asleep. When Makoto allows himself to be found guilty in Chapter 5 (though he's saved at the last minute by Alter Ego), Kyoko realizes that she's been putting her own desires ahead of his safety. When she discovers that Makoto ends up at the garbage disposal room, she risks her life to save him. Kyoko then showed her scarred hands to Makoto, which is a great sign of trust from her, as she states that she shows her hands only to people she considers as close as family. During the last Class Trial, Makoto was the one who told the remaining students (including her) to not give in to despair, helping her overcome her state of shock over the intense pressure of the situation they were in. Kyoko told Makoto that even though she didn't know her dad, he would never tell her to stay in the school if it meant betraying and getting him murdered by Junko, thus showing their bonds and trust to each other. At their "Graduation," Kyoko told Makoto she was actually kind of looking forward to facing whatever is out there if it's with someone like him, hinting that she possibly has romantic feelings for him. After joining Future Foundation, she becomes Makoto's leader. Kyoko continues to admire his optimism, and Makoto, in turn, admires her 'cool' personality and considers her the person who has kept him alive. In Danganronpa 3, it becomes much more evident that the two have feelings for each other, especially notable in Makoto's shyer behavior and tendency to blush more often. During the collaboration game of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z, when Kyoko is accused of being so stoic that even Makoto can't find her cute, he then a bit shyly but firmly points out that he does, in fact, find her quite cute, which surprises her and makes her blush. During the killing game, when Makoto overhears Kyoko talking about him with Ryota Mitarai, Makoto blushes, embarrassed by Kyoko's small speech while Kyoko coughs awkwardly after realizing he heard her. At one point, Kyoko takes off her gloves and holds his hand to comfort him, and Makoto is also seen mimicking Kyoko's thinking posture at one point. In the Otomedia magazine, Makoto states that Kyoko reminds him of autumn due to being cool as well as possessing a really warm and gentle side. He then gets very nervous and defensive about the subject and tries to change the subject by stating that coincidentally her birthday is in October. This only makes it even more suspicious, and he claims he remembers her birthday because they're friends, yet he fails to remember his other friends' birthdays. Aoi also appears to be very much aware that the two like each other, grinning widely after Kyoko's speech and later looking at the two while smiling knowingly, seemingly supportive of them. After him trying to protect the Remnants of Despair, Kyoko has to escort Makoto to his trial and she promises to use her powers as his leader to protect him. At one point during the Final Killing Game, Makoto catches Kyoko talking about him with Ryota, which seems to embarrass her a bit and makes Makoto blush. Later, Kyoko ends up triggering her NG code of passing the fourth time limit with Makoto alive. It is possible Kyoko did not tell him because she believed he might sacrifice himself for her, and it's also possible she didn't know with full confidence that Seiko's Antagonist drug would be able to save her life completely. Instead, Kyoko gives Makoto words of encouragement before they fall asleep, telling him to never give up on hope and that she would always be by his side. After he was brainwashed, Makoto hallucinated the "ghosts" of Kyoko and Sayaka, as he believed that she was dead at the moment. Sayaka's ghost has been confirmed to represent his first love, implying that Kyoko is his current love. The two reunite after the Killing Game and it is implied she helps Makoto run the rebuilt Hopes Peak Academy after the events of the Side: Hope. In the official art, they've seen holding hands while wearing their new clothing, heavily implying that they became a romantic couple, considering their pose and the fact that the two are shown to be the type of characters who hold hands only in special situations (especially Kyoko). Gallery danganronpa-episode-11-pic4.jpg Kirgiri_and_Nagei.jpg Naegi_x_Kirigiri.jpg Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest